


Космороман

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Space Opera, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Лишившийся своих родителей Трой хочет забыться, вычеркнуть из своей жизни всё, Что связано с воспоминаниями о них. Но в восемнадцать он попадает в Академию, чьим ректором является самое болезненное напоминание о родителях - их лучший друг, который спас мальчика в тот злосчастный день.





	1. Chapter 1

На космическом корабле "А" класса, который владелец любовно называл Маргарет, начиналось бурное празднество. Виновником торжества был сын известного политика, чьё имя было внесено в историю за великую победу в войне против захватчиков из галактики С-009. Генерал Лоулед Фредж уже как пять лет говорил о том, что уйдёт в отставку, но пока это всё оставалось словами. 

Разговоры об отставке начались ещё после рождения сына. Маленький Трой стал его первым ребёнком и наследником. Сегодня праздновался его двенадцатый день рождения. 

Супруга генерала - Селин встречала гостей. Женщина тоже была прославленным воином, о чём говорила медаль, что висела в рамке у главного входа. Всю жизнь Селин Вайн прослужила в элитном отряде Белой Армии, защищая Соединённое государство и его граждан. Сейчас же она перевелась на более спокойную должность и работала с документацией - возраст начал давать знать о себе, и службу пришлось оставить. Но до сих пор под прекрасным расклешенным платьем виднелись крепкие мышцы рук. 

\- Фредж, - к генералу подошёл статный мужчина в полностью чёрной одежде. 

\- Сколько же световых лет мы не виделись! 

\- Всего-то три года, Фредж. - они пожали руки и крепко обнялись. 

Фредж и Элен познакомились в военной Академии, директором которой и стал лучший друг генерала. 

\- Ну и где твой мелкий? Я должен поздравить его с днём рождения. 

\- Трой бегает где-то. Ты же знаешь, сейчас самый активный возраст. 

\- Элен, как я рада тебя видеть! 

К беседе присоединилась уже освободившаяся генеральская супруга. 

\- Как ты поживаешь? 

\- Просто прекрасно. В этом году собираюсь увеличить здание Академии. Расширяемся. 

\- А ты всё о работе и о работе. Пора бы уже подумать о себе. В последний раз я видела тебя влюблённым пять лет назад. И где тот милый парень?

\- Ох, Селин, ты тоже о своём. - усмехнулся ректор. - Мы не сошлись характерами, скажем так.

На самом деле тот парень его бросил. Момент неприятный, но не смертельный. Элен уже давно привык к тому, что в мире никогда не найдётся человека, который бы смог полюбить его так же сильно, как любит сам ректор. 

Обычно он выступал в роли свахи, и только в этом имел большой успех. Даже женитьба Селин и Фреджа состоялась при его небольшой поддержке. Сначала Фредж был очень скептично настроен по поводу девушки: симпатичная блондинка казалась ему легкомысленной, а Селин думала, что Фредж похож на бабника. 

Но, подчиняясь толчкам Элена, пара узнала друг друга получше. Ректор обладал природным "даром", как иногда называл это Фредж. Он прекрасно видел, кто подходит друг другу, у кого с кем могут совпасть интересы. В общем, он был прирожденной свахой. 

Вот только рядом с собой никого не видел. 

\- Элен! - вскричало милое светловолосое чудовище, запрыгивая на спину ректора. - Ты пришёл! 

Мужчина схватил маленького Троя и опустил на землю. Мальчишка явно выиграл в генетической лотерее, унаследовав от родителей всё самое лучшее. Элин не сомневался, что всего через четыре года мальчишка будет нарасхват. 

\- А вот и наш красавчик. Держи. - Элен протянул Трою небольшой футляр, в котором обнаружился значок с красной звездой и старинной ракетой. 

\- Значок первых воинов космоса! - обрадовался мальчишка. - Спасибо огромное, Элен! 

Внезапно корабль пошатнулся. А под недоумевающие охи начала гудеть сирена. Генералу хватило доли секунды, чтобы сориентироваться. 

\- Все быстро к спасательным шлюпкам! 

Гости рванули к нужному выходу, а Фредж повернулся к жене и другу и приказал: 

\- Селин, бери Троя и эвакуируйся. Элен, присмотри за ними. 

\- Я ни за что не брошу тебя один на один с нападающими. А вдруг это не простые пираты! - тут же воспротивилась супруга. 

\- Я согласен с Селин. 

Корабль снова наклонился, но теперь из-за взрывной волны. 

\- Это точно не пираты. - настороженно произнёс Элен. 

В развернувшуюся сцену будто из ниоткуда ворвались люди в полностью чёрных боевых костюмах, они скрывали свои лица круглыми шлемами. 

\- Бегите, - вновь приказал Фредж, доставая переносной бластер, который сопровождал его всюду во внутреннем кармане пиджака. 

На этот раз Селин и Элен действовали безоговорочно: женщина схватила мальчишку, а ректор активировал щит-кольцо. 

Они почти добежали до последней спасательной каюты, когда на их пути встал человек, чьё лицо они сразу узнали. 

\- Майор? Что вы здесь делаете? - удивилась Селин, ведь майора Генсли она не видела среди гостей, да и сам мужчина в ответ на приглашение сказал, что скорее всего не успеет посетить мероприятие. 

\- Предаёт своё государство. - ответил за него Элен, медленно убирая Селин и Троя за свою спину. На майоре Генсли красовался полностью чёрный мундир, а на груди висел значок запрещённой радикальной партии. 

\- Сразу понял, - недобро ухмыльнулся майор. - Надо было избавиться от тебя ещё когда мы встречались. 

Элен вступил в битву, пока Селин открывала шлюпку и усаживала в неё ничего не понимающего Троя. Мальчик беспрекословно подчинялся всем приказам матери, пока по щекам его катились мелкие слёзы. 

\- Селин! - успел лишь прокричать Элен, когда майор метнулся в её сторону. Но не успел ничего сделать. Меч Генсли пронзил её шею насквозь. 

Безудержная ярость затопила Элена. Крик ужаса Троя звенел в ушах, а руки ректора безостановочно били майора по лицу. Он бы убил Генсли, если бы не его подоспевшие наёмники. 

Элен закрыл за собой дверь каюты и машинально набрал координаты Академии. 

Пока они летели в пункт назначения, ректор пытался утешить Троя, крепко обнимая мальчишку и гладя его по голове. 

Схватить удалось не всех. Майору Генсли удалось сбежать, но всего спустя сутки его смогли схватить. Трой остался сиротой. Все эти новости достигли Элена в больнице, где только недавно ему залечили все полученные при сражении с майором раны. Всё срослось удачно, только возле уха и до подбородка у него остался ужасный толстый шрам, который не смогли убрать даже специалисты. 

Трой около месяца пробыл на терапии психологической помощи, а оттуда его сразу забрала тётушка его матери. От Троя Элен получил всего одно письмо, где было написано лишь одно предложение:

"Со мной всё хорошо." 

Ректор иногда узнавал у мадам Аманды о мальчишке, та отвечала очень охотно, иногда спрашивая у Элена совета, ведь сама женщина никогда не имела своих детей. 

Спустя год Трой поступил в закрытый лицей имени Ирдия Трея.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые два года без родителей оказались самыми сложными. Трой чувствовал ужасную печаль, которая разъедала его изнутри. Когда он шёл на кухню и не находил там готовящего ужин отца, а в библиотеке - мамы, на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Но он не позволял хотя бы капле прокатиться по щеке. Трой видел, что тётя всеми силами пыталась вытащить его из затянувшегося траура: всегда спрашивала о его самочувствии, предлагала интересно провести время, старалась навести его мысли на более позитивный лад. 

Но Трой не мог забыть. Смерть матери снилась ему каждую ночь, из-за чего он мог несколько дней подряд не спать вообще. И молчал. В отличии от себя в прошлом, сейчас Трой говорил очень редко. 

Он понимал, что это уже не жизнь, а существование. Жизнь была раньше, когда были живы родители, была опора и крыша над головой. Как же ужасно потерять смысл жизни в двенадцать лет. Поэтому, когда тётя спросила его о средней школе, то Трой незамедлительно назвал одну из самых строгих закрытых школ. 

До пятнадцати лет Трой был совсем тихим и незаметным, часто находился в себе. Друзей у него практически не было, лишь пара приятелей. Но в один день он открыл для себя возможность хотя бы на несколько часов забыться. 

В тот день был праздник, поэтому ученикам давали возможность выйти в город. Трой в такие дни обычно оставался в школе, но в этот раз ему нужно было прикупить несколько новых рубашек, так что он отправился вместе с другими учениками. Он сходил по делам и собирался было возвращаться, но несколько старшеклассников зачем-то уговорили его сходить с ними пообедать. 

Трой не понимал, почему они его позвали, пока условный главарь их компании не начал расспрашивать по поводу мальчика, который являлся частым собеседником Троя. Всё было ясно - старшеклассник втюрился в его одноклассника и теперь искал все необходимые сведения, чтобы начать ухаживание. 

Трой рассказал всё, что узнал из их бесед, потому что ему было всё равно, кто к кому хочет подкатить, и старшеклассник угостил его алкоголем. Настоящим. Трой быстро опьянел - никогда не пил и пить не умел. 

Протрезвел он уже рано утром в своей комнате, смутно помня вчерашний вечер. Зато все царапины, которые он получил, перелезая через забор школы, напомнили обо всём. Допоздна Трой сидел со старшеклассниками в пабе, потом они шатались по городу, вытворяя всякие пьяные глупости. Когда же нетрезвые школьники решили, что пора вернуться в кампус, его двери уже были закрыты, на дворе стояла полночь. 

Совместными усилиями ученики всё-таки добрались до своих комнат, преодолев и высоченный забор, и охранную систему, и коменданта. У Троя до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, как они смогли провернуть это в таком состоянии. 

Но с тех пор с этими старшеклассниками он стал проводить большую часть времени. Те же научили своего юного товарища всему: пить, курить, трахаться. Трой же в их компании чувствовал, что немного забывается, затопляя всю злость и грусть в дешёвом алкоголе, сигаретном дыме и разврате. 

В закрытой школе имени Ирдия Трея занимались только мальчики, поэтому большого выбора в сексуальных партнерах не было. Хотя Трою это было не так важно - ему это нравилось. Он любил экспериментировать, потому что удовольствие выбивало из его сознания ужасные картины смерти. Трой предпочитал не только утонченных юношей, но и огромных качков. При этом никто не мог назвать его шлюхой, потому что он не так уж и часто менял партнёров, просто от них он брал только удовольствие, любовь ему не нужна. 

К счастью, у школы была удачная для Троя политика: администрация не собиралась вмешивать родителей своих учеников в их шалости, подопечные отвечали сами за себя. И все проделки Троя оставались в секрете от тёти, что его немного радовало. 

В семнадцать Трой, на удивление всей школы, закончил на отлично, сдав все экзамены на высшие баллы. 

\- Трой, я тобой так горжусь, - женщина потянулась, чтобы поцеловать любимого племянника в щёку, но тот пригородился рукой. 

\- Тётя Аманда, только не на людях. 

\- Ну хорошо, скромник, - вместо этого она потянула его за щёку. - К тебе ещё должен приехать кое-кто. 

\- И кто же это? - Трой удивился, но виду не подал. 

\- Ах, вот и он. - тётя посмотрела на мужчину, который через толпу пробирался к ним. Он был высок и грациозен, при этом сквозь одежду проступали мышцы. Короткие волосы, полностью покрывшиеся сединой. Немного грубые черты лица всё равно выглядели правильно и гармонично. А на подбородке виднелся глубокий шрам. По серой форме Трой понял, что этот человек занимает важную должность: либо военный, либо ученный деятель. 

Трою смутно помнилось его лицо. Всё встало на свои места, когда он услышал его голос: 

\- Поздравляю с отличным окончанием школы, Трой. - мужчина протянул руку для рукопожатия. 

\- Ты, наверное, помнишь господина Лайси. - сказала тётя Аманда. 

Трой быстро пожал руку ректора, боялся, что тот заметит, как сильно она трясётся. 

\- Зови меня просто Элен. Как ты делал в детстве. - дружелюбная улыбка мужчины разбудило в памяти тёплые воспоминания о семье. 

Да, Трой помнит этого мужчину. Он был другом их семьи, часто навещал их, когда Трой был маленьким, а потом долго не появлялся. И вернулся лишь в тот злополучный день. 

\- Да, я помню. - еле выговорил Трой, пытаясь успокоиться. Все те картины прошлого, что он пытался забыть, запрятать глубоко в недрах памяти, сейчас мелькали перед его глазами с огромной скоростью. 

\- Я рад видеть тебя спустя столько лет. Ты так вырос. - продолжил говорить Элен, совсем не замечая внутреннего состояния Троя. - Ну ладно, не буду тебя задерживать, ты ведь наверняка собираешься отпраздновать с одноклассниками. Если начнёшь думать о том, в какую Академию поступить, то обращайся ко мне, буду рад подсказать. 

Они распрощались. 

После этого Трой понял, что Элен пробудил в нём то, что давно затопил в себе сам Трой. А именно - тепло. 

\- Тётя, какую должность занимает Элен сейчас? 

\- О, сейчас он является директором военной академии. 

\- Я хочу пойти туда учиться. - твёрдо, без всяких сомнений заявил Трой.


	3. Chapter 3

Вступительные экзамены были не такими уж и сложными для Троя. Несмотря на то, что в школе его считали прожигателем жизни, он усердно учился, но никогда и никому этого не показывал, притворяясь раздолбаем. Приятнее всего ему было наблюдать за вытягивающимися лицами учителей, которые объявляли баллы учеников после каждой контрольной. Так как люди физически не могут лишиться беспристрастности, то тесты и домашнее задание могли проверять лишь компьютеры. Много лет назад роботов собирались сделать полноценными учителями, но эксперимент не удался, ведь именно харизма и необычные методы преподавания могли привлечь к учёбе. 

Трой оказался одним из лучших, поэтому получил бесплатное место. И когда поступившим раздавали форму, к нему снова подошёл Элен. Директор появился неожиданно. Просто в какой-то момент Трой заметил его в дверях. Было ранее утро, поэтому на выдаче формы стояла маленькая очередь в десять человек. 

\- Доброе утро, поступившие, - поздоровался он с остальными студентами и, приняв ответное приветствие, полностью сосредоточил взгляд глубоких синих глаз на Трое. - Поздравляю, ты один из лучших. 

\- Это получилось случайно, - как ни в чём не бывало ответил Трой, хотя руки снова затряслись, а голова стала ощущаться легче. 

\- Не стоит так скромничать. - губы мужчины растянулись в нежной улыбке. 

Трой даже не знал, что ему ответить. Он чувствовал, что пора бы уже оборвать их совместное молчание, отшутиться или сказать, что ему пора идти и побыстрее скрыться. К счастью, подошла его очередь на выдаче. 

\- Следующий! - прокричала очень уставшая женщина средних лет в сотый раз. 

\- Желаю удачи. Думаю, форма пилота будет тебе к лицу. - Элен положил руку на плечо Троя, оставляя на нём теплоту пламени, сравнимое лишь с тем, что бушевало сейчас в сердце Троя. 

Он забрал форму и быстро скрылся в своей комнате. С ним обитал сосед - очень тихий парень с замашками гота. Парнишка явно перечитал Эдгара Алана По, популярность на творчество которого вернулась два года назад. Сейчас, в общем, снова стали популяризированы писатели, музыканты и художники далёкого прошлого. Все вновь пели дифирамбы русской классике, фанатели от Байрона и зачитывались романами, типа "Унесённых ветром". 

Сейчас соседа в комнате не было, он вообще редко бывал в комнате, что Троя не просто устраивало, а ужасно радовало. Поэтому он быстро переоделся в форму и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Элен оказался прав, немного тусклый синий цвет хорошо смотрелся на блондине. Свободный покрой делал его фигуру более мускулистой, но собранные плечи придавали его внешнему виду серьёзности. 

Зимний комплект особо не отличался от летнего: просто был утеплён изнутри, плюс к нему прилагалась куртка, напоминающие те модные пять веков назад пилотные. 

Да, Трой решил поступать в авиацию. Всё-таки, только это военное дело не напоминало о родителях, ведь никто в их семье не был пилотом. Да и перспектива полётов в бескрайний космос его радовала. Несмотря на то, что многие планеты были колонизированы людьми, межпланетные полёты для простого обывателя были большой редкостью. Люди обычно большую часть жизни проводили на одной планете и только богатые могли позволить себе такие переезды. В остальном же космические корабли просто висели возле планеты. Такие гостиницы и рестораны были очень популярны. 

Внезапно Трой вспомнил, что в тот день родители были на своей любимой "яхте" - так назывался тот вид летающих по орбите кораблей. Слёзы сами по себе скопились в глазах, но Трой поспешил их убрать, умывшись в ванной. Снова появилось потребность в том, чтобы забыться. 

В отличие от закрытой школы, из Академии можно было свободно выходить, единственное - существовал комендантский час, но и это правило можно было обойти, обладая необходимыми связями. Трой ими пока не обзавёлся, поэтому нужно было поторопиться. 

Он покинул территорию школы и сразу направился в центр города, где находилась целая улица, заполненная пабами и барами. Трой заглянул в первое попавшийся и, обнаружив маленькое скопление народа, решил напиться здесь. Учитывая, что атмосфера отдавала этой ноткой пьяного отчаяния, желание возросло. 

Трой сделал заказ, и перед ним моментально поставили стакан с ничем неразбавленным виски. 

\- В Академии ещё даже занятий не было, а ты уже пьёшь? 

Трой повернулся на голос. За барной стойкой сидела девушка, самой яркой чертой которой были её волосы. Шикарная пышная шевелюра буквально поглощала её голову, стирала ровные линии её лица, полностью размывая их. Она попивала светлое пиво, разбавленное апельсиновым соком, и с ухмылкой смотрела на Троя. Уже по взгляду он понял, что эта девчонка остра на язык, но точно относится к тому виду язв, который всем нравится. 

\- Откуда знаешь, что я студент Академии? 

\- Потому что я учусь с тобой на одном направлении. Ты стоял за мной в очереди на выдачу формы. 

\- Прости, не обратил внимания. 

\- Конечно не обратил. Ты всё это время глаз не мог оторвать от нашего директора. Я понимаю, он красавчик, но ты жутко палился. 

Трой не заметил, как быстро позволил эмоциям вырваться: 

\- Это было так заметно? 

\- Скорее всего, это заметила только я, но кто знает. 

\- А ты, как я вижу, любишь следить за другими? - на этот раз Трой включил уже свою язвительность. 

\- Да, люблю. Только не говори, что никогда не следил ни за кем, это будет ужасной ложью. 

Трой не нашёл, что ответить. 

\- Так, откуда ты знаком с директором? - спросила девушка, закидывая ногу на ногу. 

\- Почему ты считаешь, что я с ним знаком? Он просто решил меня поздравить с третьим местом в конкурсе на поступление. 

\- Эту теорию можно вообще не рассматривать. - сразу же прервала она. - Давай следующую попытку. 

\- Почему? 

\- Почему она тупая? Потому что я, например, на первом месте, и директор меня с этим не поздравлял. 

Трой начал судорожно придумывать что-то другое. 

\- Он мой родственник. - прозвучало скорее вопросительно, чем утвердительно. 

\- Нет. 

\- Мы случайно встретились. 

\- Неправда. Можешь даже не продолжать. Просто расскажи. Не волнуйся, я никому не разболтаю. Я - хороший слушатель. 

\- Ну ладно. 

Трой рассказал всю ситуацию вкратце, избегая ненужных подробностей, больше сосредотачиваясь на его связи с Эленом. 

\- Ну и нашёл же ты в кого влюбиться. - цокнула языком девушка. 

\- Эй, я не говорил, что влюбился в него. 

\- Зато я это сразу поняла. Просто не пытайся этого отрицать, а то будешь много страдать по этому поводу. 

\- Спасибо за заботу, - фыркнул Трой и одним глотком осушил стакан. - Тебя как зовут, говоришь? 

\- Индия. 

\- Что-что? 

\- Индия. Раньше существовало такое государство. 

\- Я знаю. Но почему в честь страны из прошлого? 

\- Мои родители преподают историю в университете. Больше всего им нравится история Индии. А тебя как? 

\- Трой. 

\- Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Трой. Если всё-таки признаешь, что влюбился в нашего директора, то обращайся. 

\- А ты прям семейный психолог. 

\- Просто большой опыт в любовных советах. 

Она допила пиво и, поблагодарив бармена, вышла из бара. 

\- Ещё стакан виски, пожалуйста. - попросил Трой, ощущая лёгкое головокружение.


	4. Chapter 4

На первой же паре Трой встретил Индию. Они лишь поздоровались друг с другом и расселись по разным концам кабинета. В класс зашёл их учитель и по совместительству куратор их группы. Немолодой мужчина среднего роста со взглядом опасного хищника, но дружелюбной интонацией в голосе: 

\- Рад приветствовать вас на моём курсе. Я мистер Генсли - ваш преподаватель физики. 

Мужчина продолжал говорить, но Трой уже не слушал. Его зацепила фамилия. Он уже слышал её, когда мать пыталась спасти его от смерти, а Элен прикрывал их. В груди зародилась всепоглощающая злость, сжигающая его изнутри. Неужели этот человек является родственником убийцы его родителей? И он так спокоен, находясь рядом с тем, чья жизнь была разрушена его семьёй? 

Трою ужасно захотелось выйти, но он сдержал этот порыв - он приехал сюда не чтобы кидаться в крайности. Тем более, они могут оказаться просто однофамильцами. 

От этих мыслей стало неловко за свою вспыльчивость и поспешность. Трой наконец сосредоточился на теме, которую начал объяснять Генсли. 

После занятий Трой отправился в библиотеку, ведь только там студенты могли воспользоваться информацией, собранной со всех планет их вселенной. Там было тихо и практически пусто. Он сел за самый дальний компьютер и набрал полное имя своего преподавателя. 

Информации было много, хоть роман по мотивам его жизни пиши, но про семью не было сказано ни слова. Это было ещё одним поводом для подозрений. Тогда он набрал уже имя майора Генсли и получил такую же информацию: всё про учебные годы, университет, службу и предательство. Про родственников - ни строчки. 

Трой обмозговывал полученные сведения три дня и пришёл к выводу, что нужно напрямую спросить об этом у Элена. Всё-таки они хорошо ладили в прошлом, да и Элен был очень дружелюбно настроен по отношению к нему. И это было хорошим поводом снова увидеться с ним. 

\- Куда направляешься? - заинтересовалась мимо проходящая Индия. 

\- К директору. 

\- Ого, быстро же ваши отношения развиваются. - удивлённо произнесла девушка. 

\- Что? 

\- Я думала, ты ещё вечность будешь крутиться вокруг него, пока не наберёшься смелости признаться. 

\- Что? Я вообще-то иду к нему с вопросом. 

\- Тогда, смею тебя расстроить: ровно час назад он покинул территорию школы. 

\- Куда он уехал? 

\- Не имею представления. - пожала плечами девушка и завернула в боковой коридор. 

Троя данная новость ужасно расстроила, ведь он довольно долго набирался смелости, чтобы явиться к директору. Весь оставшийся день он сидел за зубрежкой учебников. Вечером же снова вышел в город и, немного побродив вокруг, вернулся. Когда он прошел ворота Академии, то издалека заметил Элена, спешащего в сторону здания. А вместе с ним шёл ещё один мужчина в военной форме. 

Трой на секунду остановился в надежде, что его не увидят. Мужчины быстро прошли внутрь, не смотря по сторонам, и Трой последовал за ними. Он приблизился к ним так, что мог слышать их тихий разговор. 

\- Послушайте, директор, нам срочно нужны дополнительные силы. 

\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - раздраженно прервал его Элен. - Вы соврали мне, генерал. Сколько ещё вы собирались скрывать, что Генсли на свободе? 

\- Мы сами получили эту информацию только вчера. Он неизвестным нам способом выбрался из камеры полной изоляции. Никто даже не заметил его отсутствия. 

\- Вы хоть понимаете степень своей безответственности, генерал? Вы не уследили за опасным преступником и теперь просите меня помочь вам скрыть это от Верховного Совета. 

\- Директор Лайси, я это всё понимаю, поэтому прошу у вас помощи. Вы лучше нас знаете, на что способен этот человек. - умоляюще продолжал генерал. 

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина - Элен размышлял. 

\- Какова приблизительная численность повстанцев? 

\- Около десяти тысяч. Но это далеко не точные цифры. 

\- Я подумаю над вашей просьбой, но пока могу лишь предоставить информацию насчёт предположительного местонахождения Генсли. 

Мужчины прошли вглубь коридора, а Трой оставался на месте. В ушах стоял крик его матери, перед глазами - слёзы, а в сердце - прожигающая ярость. Резко захотелось лично найти Генсли и собственными руками убить его так же, как он убил его мать. 

На следующее утро он проснулся на полу своей комнаты среди бутылок из-под алкоголя. Голова болела, зато мысли не роились в ней сумасшедшим хаосом. Вчерашний вечер был полностью стёрт из памяти, поэтому Трой растеряно начал искать часы. 

К счастью, учебу он не пропустил. 

Еле как собравшись, он вышел из комнаты и, не заходя в столовку на завтрак, пришёл на стадион для тренировок, где должен был проходить урок физической подготовки. 

Урок начался, но учителя всё не было, поэтому кто-то из студентов предложил: 

\- Может, свалим уже? - нахального вида парень выжидающе посмотрел на присутствующих. 

\- Куда это вы собрались? - пробасил чей-то голос позади студента. 

На поле появился молодой человек, не многим старше студентов. Он был военным до мозга костей: высокий, широкоплечий, с мрачным грозным взглядом, застывшим в одной гримасе лицом и коротко стриженными волосами..

\- Построились. - он совершенно не повышал голоса, но его тон пробирал до костей и заставлял подчиняться. 

Студенты бодро встали в шеренгу. 

\- Меня зовут майор Райли. Больше вам знать не обязательно. А сейчас я проверю вашу физическую подготовку. 

По итогу урока Трой был готов умереть: слишком уж много нагрузок его организм испытывал в последнее время. Но майора удовлетворяли его результаты, поэтому он смог побыстрее смыться с поля и усесться на трибуны. 

\- Этот Райли какой-то говнюк, - раздраженно произнёс тот парень, что хотел смыться в начале урока. 

\- Это ты так говоришь, потому что он не дал тебе сбежать, - начала издеваться Индия. - А так, он реально говнюк. В этом я с тобой солидарна. 

\- Зато задница классная, - продолжила ещё одна девушка с курса. 

\- Не могу отрицать. - кивнула Индия и обратила внимание на очень уж бледное лицо Троя. 

\- Может, тебе в мед. пункт сходить? 

\- Всё в порядке. Просто не выспался.


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя два дня и три бессонные ночи Трой решился зайти к Элену. У него накопилось слишком много вопросов, которые не давали ему заснуть. Да и новость о побеге убийцы его родителей не радовала. 

\- Директор, можно с вами поговорить? 

Трою очень бы хотелось назвать его по имени, но была опасность нарваться на свидетелей, которых, к его счастью, в кабинете не оказалось. 

\- Конечно, - Элен тут же оторвался от своих дел, выжидающе смотря на Троя. 

\- Я услышал то, что мне не следовало слышать. Это произошло случайно, и я сожалею... 

Его тут же прервал голос, в котором прозвучали нотки стали: 

\- Ты знаешь о побеге. 

Трой кивнул и смущённо опустил глаза. Ему впервые было так страшно узнать реакцию директора. Обычно он либо старался быть максимально непримечательным для старших, либо, если они ему не нравились или раздражали, выводил их из себя, заставляя терять лицо. Его это веселило. На данный момент он не хотел расстраивать Элена. 

Директор тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Я в этом виноват. Надо было говорить об этом в более защищённом месте. Честно говоря, я сам хотел рассказать тебе об этом, ты имеешь полное право знать о поджидающей тебя опасности. 

\- Что вы собираетесь предпринять? 

\- В Академии безопасно, поэтому я хотел бы попросить тебя реже выходить за её пределы. И, я думаю, тебе это понадобится в случае непредвиденной ситуации, - директор открыл панель, спрятанную в стене и положил на стол перед Троем очень маленький лазерный бластер. - Армию победить не сможешь, но с тремя справишься. Никому его не показывай - в Академии запрещено держать такое оружие. 

Трой не знал, что ещё сказать. Он осмотрел карманное оружие и положил его в карман брюк. 

\- Спасибо. Но есть ещё одна вещь, о которой я хотел спросить. Мистер Генсли, наш физик, он? 

\- Он родственник майора Генсли. Всё верно. - Элен говорил спокойно и очень осторожно, будто боялся говорить об этом Трою. - Он ничего не знал и не знает. 

\- Я так и думал. Просто было любопытно. 

Элен расслабился. 

\- Я рад, что смог тебе помочь. Но ты можешь заходить ко мне в любое время. Из-за побега Генсли я тоже буду реже покидать стены Академии.

***

Вечером Трой зашёл в уже ставший привычным бар. Зайдя в помещение, он сразу же заметил, что за столиком напротив двери сидела Индия в компании девушки, чья тёмная кожа при неярком свете немного отливала желтым блеском, и парня, который на первом уроке по физической подготовке порывался сбежать. Они оба были с их курса. 

Индия его заметила и жестом позвала к ним за стол. 

\- Присоединяйся. - сказала она, хлопая по свободному месту рядом с собой. - Как раз обсудим твоё признание. 

\- Какое признание? - не понял Трой. 

\- Твоё признание в любви. Вчера ты ходил к нашему директору. 

\- Индия, не смущай его, - усмехнулась вторая девушка. - Если он захочет, он тебе все расскажет. Я вообще-то с большим удовольствием обсудила бы недавние новости. Вы слышали, Совет начинает усиливать армию. 

\- И что? - спросил немного хмурый парень. 

\- Значит, что-то происходит. Ходят слухи, что может возобновиться война. 

\- Я видела вчера в новостях. Но не будем делать поспешных выводов. Да и мы пришли сюда отдохнуть. - Индия глотнула из бокала. - Официант, принесите четыре виски. Будем праздновать. 

\- Что за праздник? - спросил Трой. 

\- Окончание первой учебной недели. 

\- Если за окончание каждой недели пить, то недолго стать алкоголиком. - произнёс Трой, делая большой глоток. 

\- Если есть повод, то это не алкоголизм.

***

На мертвой планете на окраине вселенной приземлился корабль, больше напоминающий груду мусора. Такими пользовались только пираты и самые отчаянные путешественники. 

Внутри корабля стояла полная тишина, было слышно только тяжёлое дыхание мужчины. Его нога практически превратилась в одно подгорелое мясо. Всё-таки побег закончился для него не совсем удачно. 

Единственное, что помогало ему не упасть в обморок от боли, была ярость. Он так ненавидел своих надзирателей, тех, кто запер его в тюрьме, и тех, кто довёл его до этого состояния. Он мечтал им отомстить. 

На приборной панели зажегся сигнал полученного сообщения. Его верные соратники уже близко.


	6. Chapter 6

Незаметно подступили уроки по управлению летающих кораблей. Это было самым ожидаемым моментом в Академии. Студенты с нетерпением ждали момента, когда им дадут прикоснуться к рулю управления. 

Трой не разделял этого нетерпения - богатые люди имели лётные яхты, чьё управление по большей части сводилось к работе автопилота, но и вручную ими можно было управлять. Конечно, яхта - не межзвездный корабль, но и судя по схемам, которые Трой иногда изучал в библиотеке, сама суть особо не отличалась, хоть и функций у корабля было больше. 

Но то, что он увидел, когда прямо над ними с невероятной скоростью промелькнул истребитель, поразило. Трой даже раскрыл рот, смотря на невероятные рисунки, выделываемые кораблем. Внезапно корабль остановился и начал падать на землю. Немного не достигнув земли, он резко свернул в сторону полигона и приземлился прямо перед студентами. 

Открылся люк, и из него выбрался майор Райли. Окинув поражённых студентов взглядом, он жестом подозвал одного из тех, кто стоял в первых рядах. 

\- Что это за модель? 

\- Это СКИФ. Новая модель 2В. - ответил студент. В принципе, каждый, кто учился на летчика, был фанатом космических кораблей, особенно военной техники, поэтому всегда был в курсе последних разработок. 

\- Всё верно. Сегодня вам будет предоставлена возможность сесть за его штурвал. 

У студентов пооткрывались рты: настолько невероятна была новость. Это был их первый полет и он случится в этом шикарнейшем боевом корабле. 

\- Можно мне быть первым? - прокричал кто-то из толпы и остальные подхватили. 

\- Ты, - майор кивнул в сторону Индии, - будешь первой. 

Девушка тут же рванулась к месту пилота. Люк закрылся, и некоторое время в окошке было видно, что Райли проводит небольшой инструктаж. Все присутствующие стояли в тишине, предчувствуя что-то невероятное. Волнение сковало их тела, заставляя неотрывно смотреть на СКИФ. 

Внезапно корабль сдвинулся с места и за считанные секунды разогнался и взлетел в небо. Невероятно быстро он рассекал небо, становясь практически незаметным среди желтоватых облаков планеты. 

Полёт прошёл быстро, но для ожидающих на земле студентов это время показалось вечностью. Когда СКИФ приземлился, его снова окружили студенты. 

Выбравшаяся из люка Индия не могла убрать с лица широкую искрению улыбку.   
Она спрыгнула с крыла СКИФА, не дожидаясь когда раскроются подставные ступеньки. 

\- Каково это? 

\- Это было потрясающе! - начала девушка делиться впечатлениями, пока майор выбирал следующего. 

Спустя три человека наконец очередь дошла до Троя. Руки почему-то тряслись, когда он взялся за штурвал, а в висках пульсировала кровь. Взлёт показался Трою слишком резким, из-за чего сердце чуть не ушло в пятки. Но спустя мгновение адреналин утих и снова прошёлся по телу лёгкой слабостью, фейерверками взрываясь в сознании. Облака мелькали перед глазами, перемежаясь с видом на землю. 

\- Очень хорошо, - сквозь заглушающую пелену до Троя дошли слова майора Райли. - Теперь попробуй выполнить основные фигуры. 

Взяв себя в руки, Трой крепче взялся за штурвал и начал повторять всё то, что он заучивал в своей комнате по ночам, потому что днём присутствие соседа не давало ему сосредоточиться. 

Первые две фигуры были выполнены просто прекрасно, о чём он узнал от майора Райли. Трой собирался уже переходить к третьей, когда внезапно появившийся зелёный луч света ослепил его. Он почувствовал пугающую лёгкость падения, но перед глазами стоял лишь белый экран. Страх настолько сковал тело, что Трой даже не смог закричать, лишь на секунды забывая о том, как дышать. 

К счастью, майор Райли быстро среагировал и успел удержать СКИФ в небе. 

Они приземлились, и только тогда к Трою вернулся голос. 

\- Я ничего не вижу. Майор, что это было? 

\- Видимо, тебя ослепили. Бери меня за руку. 

Райли помог Трою выбраться из корабля и сквозь толпу ошарашенных студентов отвёл его к специальной палатке скорой помощи. 

\- Молодой человек, вас точно ослепили лазером слабой мощности. Эффект будет длиться ещё около двух часов. 

\- Его зрению в дальнейшем ничего не угрожает? - прозвучал голос директора, чьё появление Трой не заметил даже по звуку. 

\- Нет. Но на данный момент он абсолютно слеп. Нужно лишь дождаться полного прозрения. 

\- Можете идти. Спасибо. 

Доктор покинул палату, оставив Троя наедине с Эленом. Директор сел рядом с ним на кровати. 

\- Вы нашли того, кто это сделал? - решил прервать тишину студент. 

\- Нет. Но, боюсь, это связано с Генсли. 

\- Думаете, мне угрожает опасность? 

\- Скорее всего. Я не хочу делать поспешных выводов, но мне лучше увеличить охрану и немедленно объявить внештатный режим в Академии. 

\- Всё настолько опасно? 

\- Да. Если это был ход со стороны Генсли, то не стоит недооценивать его. То, что ему не удалось устранить тебя сегодня, заслуга лишь простой удачи, либо недостоверности некоторых полученных им данных. 

В комнате снова повисла тишина. 

\- Я понимаю, тебе страшно, Трой. Но обещаю, я готов на всё, чтобы защитить тебя. 

Эти слова отозвались в сердце Троя одновременно и нежным теплом и горькой болью. 

\- Элен, - неожиданно даже для самого себя тихо произнёс студент. - Спасибо за всё. - он нащупал возле себя ладонь мужчины и сжал её. А потом ответил на осторожные объятия директора.


	7. Chapter 7

Трой не мог уснуть, постоянно вспоминая ощущение чужой руки в своей. Для него это все было так ново, что иногда он даже начинал сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Раньше Трой не получал такого удовольствия от простых прикосновений, никогда в душе не было такой бури чувств. Эта нежность в груди не могла сравниться ни с одним оргазмом от секса. 

В прошлом учебном заведении Трой мог получить любое тело в своё обладание, потому что он, не за чем скрывать, красив, у него есть этот природный магнетизм, хоть и скрытый за хмурым взглядом и мрачной молчаливостью. 

Все эти вещи теперь казались такой глупостью по сравнению со всеобъемлющем чувством, вечно ведущим его мысли в сторону воспоминаний об Элине. В один момент Трой даже стал размышлять, что бы было, если бы майор Райли не успел их спасти. Тогда бы Элен никогда не узнал о его чувствах. 

Эта мысль заставила Троя подскочить с кровати. Нужно было проветриться. 

Он вышел на улицу, где стояла лавочка. Тут могло было быть прекрасное место для отдыха, но оно практически сразу превратилось в курилку. 

Трой сел на лавку, вытащил сигареты и, достав одну, сразу зажал её губами. Сигарета зажглась сама собой, и вокруг запахло табаком. Ночь была наполнена далёкими звуками большого города. Внезапно послышались чьи-то шаги совсем близко. Трой оторвал взгляд от тёмного неба, затянутого в чёрное полотно без единого проблеска звёзд. 

К корпусу общежития шла Индия. Девушка явна была уставшей и расстроенной. Лицо её было настолько растерянными, что Трой почувствовал некое духовное родство между ними. 

\- Ты припозднилась. - произнёс Трой вместо приветствия. 

Индия резко подняла голову - она явно была увлечена своими мыслями, совершенно абстрагировавшись от внешнего мира. 

\- Прости. Не заметила тебя. 

Все указывало на то, что она в расстроенных чувствах: неуверенно сгорбленная спина, сутулые плечи, спадающие на глаза волосы, чересчур тихий голос и пустота во взгляде. 

\- Садись, - предложил он, сдвигаясь с середины лавки в сторону. 

Индия, будто сама очень этого хотела, села рядом с Троем. 

\- Можешь мне всё рассказать. - продолжил говорить он, затягиваясь. 

Девушку что-то тревожило, оно было готово сорваться с языка, но Индия сдерживала порывы выдать свои маленькие секреты. Обычно люди, от которых сложно что-либо скрыть, сами не умеют скрывать наличие тайн, да и делятся ими редко даже с самыми близкими. Для них рассказать о своих проблемах - значит, взвалить на других ответственность за хранение этого секрета, очерняют их своими грязными тайнами.

\- Тебе это не интересно. - уверенно произнесла Индия. 

\- А вдруг будет интересно? Просто расскажи. А я тебе расскажу кое-что своё. 

Некоторое время Индия молчала, смотря на тьму, проглядывающуюся среди деревьев. А потом заговорила: 

\- Я начала отношения, которые не стоило начинать, точнее мне предложили и я согласилась. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем я это сделала. Мы не имеем права встречаться. Но, кажется, меня затянуло. Не знаю, что теперь делать. 

\- И кто это? 

\- Райли. 

Трой выронил сигарету. 

\- Что? - слишком резко и громко переспросил он. - Ты же говорила, что он тот ещё мудак. 

\- А он и есть мудак. Только, - она запнулась, не зная, что возразить. - Только, он не такой мудак, каким хочет себя показать. 

\- Как это произошло? 

\- Внезапно, на самом деле. Я встретила его в баре, он меня угостил. Завязался разговор. 

\- И сколько? 

\- Около трёх месяцев. 

\- Почему ты сказала, что вы не можете встречаться? 

\- Я по сто раз перечитывала правила Академии - не нашла ничего об отношениях между студентами и преподавателями. Но я боюсь, что это когда-нибудь всплывёт. Вдруг я ошибаюсь, и такое правило есть, и его уволят из-за небольшой интрижки со студенткой. Или что наши отношения будут порицаться обществом. 

\- Странно ты мыслишь. Начали уже принимать законы, позволяющие представителям разных планет жениться. А ты боишься, что ваши отношения с Райли какие-то не такие. 

\- Просто они не такие, какие были у меня раньше. Такое ощущение, что Райли - первый человек, которого я полюбила. 

\- А ты раньше не любила?

\- Я не верила в любовь. 

\- Легко в неё не верить, когда ты не любил. 

\- Знакомо? 

\- Очень. Я ведь тоже не верил, пока не встретил его. 

\- Директора? 

\- Ага. Я знал его ещё с детства - он был другом моих родителей. Но проникся только год назад, когда встретил его вновь спустя много лет. 

\- И тебя не смущает, что он был другом твоих родителей? 

\- Ни капли. Я долго размышлял над этим, но потом понял, что мне всё равно. 

\- И даже то, что он намного старше тебя? 

\- Да. А ты этого стесняешься? 

\- У нас с Райли всего семь лет разницы. Это не так уж и много. Но у меня в семье такого никогда не было: у моих родителей - год. У дядь и тёть - максимум три. Я не знаю, как не обращать на это внимание. Всегда боялась общаться со взрослыми, боялась, что скажу что-нибудь тупое. 

\- Мне даже трудно представить себе, что ты чего-то боишься. 

\- А мне иногда сложно понять, что тогда тебя останавливает признаться нашему директору в любви. 

\- Это другое. Я боюсь, что он мне откажет. Подумает, что я ненормальный - мы ведь не так хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы говорить о чувствах. 

\- Для плохого мальчика, каким ты хочешь всем показаться, ты слишком много задумываешься о чужих чувствах. 

\- А что, все думают, что я плохой мальчик? - усмехнулся Трой. 

\- Да. Про тебя столько слухов ходит. 

\- Не слышал ни одного. Но, скорее всего, что-нибудь может оказаться правдой. 

\- Думаю, мало что. 

\- Кстати, откуда ты шла в такой поздний час? 

\- Я была у Райли дома. Засиделась. А ты чего тут сидишь? 

\- Спать не могу. 

\- До сих пор не отошёл от того происшествия? 

\- Отошёл. Я хочу признаться Элену. Но не знаю как и когда. Никогда раньше этого не делал. 

\- Мой совет прозвучит слишком легко и глупо, но всё же: делай так, как по твоему мнению будет правильно. Если считаешь, что нужно признаться в записке с присланными цветами - делай. Если сразу действовать напролом - делай. Намекать долгие недели, чтобы директор сам сделал первый шаг? Делай. Главное - это сделать, не задумывайся пока над последствиями, это лишь будет питать твою нерешительность. 

Трой хотел поблагодарить Индию за совет, но его прервала внезапно сработавшая сигнализация. Монотонный женский голос начал повторять, что это не учение, и всем присутствующим необходимо пройти в специальные помещения на случай нападения на Академию. Пока в общежитиях загорался свет в окнах, а сонные студенты начали выходить на улицу, Индия и Трой уже видели у порога бункера фигуру директора. 

\- Что происходит? - взволнованно спросил Трой, еле удержавшись, чтобы не обратиться к директору по имени. 

\- Нападение на Академию. Щиты пока держатся и охраны хватает, но вам необходимо уйти в безопасное место. 

\- Может, я мог бы помочь? 

\- Ты поможешь, если скроешься в бункере. Не волнуйся, - почти шёпотом произнёс Элен, чтобы Индия не смогла услышать их разговора. - Я тоже буду в безопасности, сначала должен убедиться, что все студенты в безопасности. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул Трой. 

\- Эй, - позвала его Индия, которая довольно далеко зашла, скрываясь в полутьме коридора. - Ты там идёшь?


	8. Chapter 8

В бункере не было слышно взрывов и не чувствовалась дрожь земли. Было тихо и спокойно, из-за чего даже забывалось, почему они собрались здесь. Большинство студентов продолжили спать, и только единицы бродили в бессоннице по пустым коридорам. Одним из таких был и Трой. Он прислушивался в надежде услышать хоть один звук из внешнего мира. Но ему препятствовала плотная стена беззвучия. 

В конце коридора внезапно появился Элен. Директор был в своей обыкновенной одежде, будто всю ночь до этого провёл не отдыхая в постели, а работая у себя в кабинете. Хотя, Трой думал, что это скорее всего правда. 

Директор подошёл к нему и сказал: 

\- Мы находимся пока в безопасности. 

\- Что происходит? На Академию напали? - поинтересовался Трой. 

\- Напали на весь город. К утру должна приехать подмога - личная гвардия совета. Нам остаётся только ждать. 

\- Кто напал? Генсли? 

\- У нас нет подтверждения, что это он - корабли больше похожи на пиратские: украденные у армии и перекрашенные. 

\- Думаешь, пираты на такое способны? 

Элен посмотрел на него с одобрительной насмешкой. 

\- Я видел довольно много вещей, не поддающихся логике, поэтому знаю, что всё возможно. Но нам следует готовится к худшему. 

\- Элен, почему Генсли стал предателем? - в этот момент Трою показалось, что голос его стал совсем детским, как будто это спросила его маленькая версия из прошлого. 

\- Я не знаю. Когда я только познакомился с ним, он был другим. Но со временем он сильно изменился. Может, я и сам виноват в этом. 

\- Мои родители тоже его знали? 

Элен дёрнулся, не ожидая такого вопроса, особенно от Троя. Но директор совладал с собой и ответил: 

\- Да. Его много кто знал, поэтому никто и не ожидал его предательства. Иногда я не могу поверить в то, что он сделал. В ту ночь, - Элен не стал уточнять - Трой и без этого понял, о чём идёт речь, - В ту ночь я еле узнал его: он был совершенно другим - от него веяло чем-то инородным, злым. Это всё, конечно, слишком литературное описание, но по-другому я сказать не могу. 

\- Если обстоятельства сложатся так, что тебе прийдется убить Генсли, ты его убьёшь? 

\- Убью, хоть и не с первой попытки. Но он отобрал намного больше жизней, тем более слишком важных для меня. 

\- Спасибо. - не отдавая отчёт своим действиям, Трой обнял директора. И тот ему ответил.

***

На утро ученики смогли покинуть бункер. Оказалось, это действительно была осада кораблями повстанцев, но среди них не было Генсли. Да и само нападение не представляло опасности, так как кораблей было мало, да и те чуть ли не разваливались на лету. Позже выяснилось, что все эти корабли были когда-то угнаны космическими пиратами, а потом перепроданы повстанцам. 

\- Итак, вы все молодцы, потому что не запаниковали во время чрезвычайной ситуации. - похвалил студентов майор Райли. - Для бойцов - это очень важная черта. А так как половина из вас, скорее всего, не спали всю ночь, занятия на сегодня отменяются. 

\- Ты идёшь? - спросил Трой, когда все остальные покинули класс. 

\- Я подойду чуть позже. - Индия взглядом указала на ещё присутствующего Райли и подмигнула. 

\- Хорошо. Я займу место в столовке. 

Трой закрыл дверь, но не поторопился на поздний завтрак. Он никогда не был любителем подслушивать. Сейчас же желание пересиливало принципы, поэтому он стал вслушиваться в разговоры за дверью. 

\- Ты подумала? - внезапно очень нежно поинтересовался Райли. 

\- Да, - очень уверенно ответила Индия. - Я всё взвесила. Думаю, нам стоит перестать ото всех прятаться. Ты прав, даже если нас осудят - нам не будет ни холодно ни жарко. Рей, я готова. 

\- Тогда давай встретимся сегодня вечером. В семь сойдёт? 

\- Да. Буду с нетерпением ждать. 

Поняв, что их разговор окончен, Трой поспешил смыться из коридора. Уже на скамейке возле жилого корпуса парень поинтересовался: 

\- О чём говорили? 

\- Да так. Мелочи. Договаривались о встрече. 

\- Ты можешь рассудить мой вопрос, как слишком личный, но всё же. Как это началось? Ты говорила, что он первый предложил, но как именно? 

\- Что, ищешь подходящий для себя способ? 

\- Мне же нужно придумать, с чего начать разговор. 

\- Ты же можешь просто зайти к нему и сказать. 

\- Я не смогу так сразу. Нужно же начать там, не знаю, с подарка кого-нибудь. 

Индия посмотрела на него с большим сомнением и, вздохнув, начала рассказ:

\- На самом деле я давно начала замечать его заинтересованный взгляд. И незаметно для себя сама начала к нему присматриваться. А потом он внезапно сел передо мной в баре и прямо спросил, буду ли я с ним встречаться. Я не нашлась, что ответить. Сказала, что хочу подумать и быстренько слиняла. Всю ночь не спала, думала. Внешне он очень приятен, а его самого я плохо знала. Всё-таки решила попробовать. Оказалось, что он не такой уж и мудак. Ну, точнее, он мудак, но не всегда и не со всеми. И недавно Рей предложил перейти на более близкие отношения. И я немного струсила, честно говоря. И ведь я сама этого хочу, но боюсь стать зависимой от этого человека. Вдруг я превращусь в одну из этих девчонок, которые просто слиплись со своим бойфрендом, и уже не понять, говорят они своё мнение или их с парнем общее. 

\- Какие-то у тебя странные фантазии. 

\- Кто бы говорил. - фыркнула Индия. 

\- Да признаюсь я, признаюсь. Просто мне нужно время на подготовку. 

\- Смотри, возможность свою не пропусти, пока будешь готовиться.

***

Этот день настал. Трой никогда ещё не был так сосредоточен и целеустремлён, как сегодня. Он уже потянулся, чтобы постучать в дверь, как она открылась сама, а на пороге выросла фигура Элена. 

\- Трой, хорошо что ты здесь. Ты был прав, нападение было делом рук Генсли. Он отвлёк наше внимание, а сам в это время напал на Дом Советов. - говорил директор, быстро передвигаясь по коридорам. - Меня вызвали на помощь. - он внезапно остановился. - Я срочно уезжаю. Я обещаю, что обязательно отомщу за твоих родителей. 

И они снова рванули в сторону площадки для приземления космических кораблей. Там уже стоял военный истребитель. 

\- Элен, подожди, - через силу выдавил Трой, схватив директора за руку и остановив. - Я должен тебе признаться. 

\- Господин директор, мы должны срочно вылетать! - напомнил пилот истребителя. 

Время поджимало, поэтому Трой не нашёл ничего более приемлемого, как поцеловать Элена в губы. Это был быстрый практически мимолетный поцелуй. Но когда Трой так же неожиданно разорвал его, его губы горели. Директор был удивлён и не мог ничего сказать. Поэтому он снова потянул мальчишку на себя и тоже поцеловал его, на этот раз глубже. 

\- Я вернусь. - пообещал Элен. 

И он прыгнул в истребитель, скрываясь за пуленепробиваемым стеклом окон.


	9. Chapter 9

Элен напряжённо смотрел на цветные полосы за стеклом. Они уже взяли сверхскорость и должны будут достичь Дома Советов через считанные часы. Но сейчас мысли директора военной Академии занимала не скорая битва с бывшим любовником и нынешним злейшим врагом. Он думал только о Трое. Парень признался ему в любви таким незамысловатым способом, перед самым отлетом. И Элен никак не мог в это поверить. 

При жизни своих лучших друзей Трою было около десяти, и он никак не привлекал такого внимания. Но, увидев его через столько лет, Элен понял, что перед ним стоит красивый уверенный в себе молодой человек. Он обладал своим особым шармом, который притягивал к нему внимание. И Элен постоянно не мог оторвать от Троя глаз, когда тот появлялся рядом. 

Директору очень нравился Трой, но он не мог подступиться. Слишком много сдерживающих факторов: они мало общались, редко виделись и практически не знали ничего друг о друге. Но ведь это не тяжело исправить. Всё же, что они теряют? 

Теперь Элен просто обязан сдержать своё обещание вернуться. Вернуться целым и невредимым. 

Они высадились в лесу, на планете уже была ночь. Оставаясь незамеченными, два пилота и Элен пробрались к стенам Дома Советов. Это была высокая монолитная преграда, на вершине которой активировался защитный купол. Сейчас его не было, так как именно из-за его уничтожения нападавшим удалось проникнуть в здание. 

Пилоты показали место, где находилась потайная дверь, о которой знали единицы. Она работала на древней технологии, без электричества и кодов. Трое пересекли стену и пробрались в соседние от Дома Советов здания. Здесь жили чиновники и прислуга. Но на данный момент никого не было - нападение свершилось в разгар рабочего дня, когда в жилом здании никого не оставалось. 

Элен посмотрел на Дом Советов. В окнах постоянно появлялась охрана, по десять человек на каждом этаже. 

\- Я скопирую их униформу и попытаюсь пробраться внутрь. Попробую найти Генсли. А вы готовьте группу захвата. Как только обезврежу Генсли, подам знак. - распорядился Элен и приступил к копированию формы стражников с разных ракурсов. Специальное устройство переводило всё на одежду директора, делая её неотличимой от оригинала. Это небольшое изобретение он создал сам, но не собирался его патентовать, иначе вражеские силы будут знать о подобных способностях. 

В итоге, Элену удалось незаметно примкнуть к ряду стражников и пройти в Дом Советов незамеченным. Дальше дело оставалось за малым - найти Генсли. Учитывая его стремление к получению власти, Элен подозревал, что найдёт его в Главном Зале, где проводились важные совещания и конференции. 

"Подумать только, во что он превратился," - именно эта мысль посетила Элена, когда он шёл по коридорам Дома. 

Много лет назад они встречались. И Генсли был совсем другим. Он был очень милым и скромным. Выходец из среднестатистической семьи. Когда Элен целовал его у кого-то на виду, тот сильно краснел. А когда они занимались любовью, он и вовсе становился похожим на помидор. Они довольно долго встречались. Потом, когда поняли, что их пути скоро разойдутся, пришли к совместному решению расстаться. После этого они не общались и не виделись. Поэтому Элену казалось, что он стал причиной таких изменений. 

Ему не следовало вспоминать всё это. Каким бы ни был Генсли раньше, сейчас он преступник, убийца и предатель. 

Элен дошёл до дверей Главного зала и открыл их. Помещение было пустым, вот только одно из кресел было повернуто спинкой вперёд. Заметив это, директор напрягся, приготовил оружие и стал ждать нападения. 

\- Что, страшно? - послышался голос Генсли. - Я так и думал, что ты быстро меня найдёшь. 

Он развернулся в Элену лицом с самодовольным выражением на нём. 

\- Вставай и сражайся. - ответил директор, внешне оставаясь спокойным. 

\- Прости, - Генсли поднялся с кресла и поднял руки ладонями вперёд. - Но я не захватил с собой ничего подходящего. Ты же не собираешься сражаться с безоружным. 

Элен зажмурился. Генсли прекрасно знал его характер, чтобы предугадать любое его действие. Веское преимущество. 

\- Может, мы сходим в соседний кабинет. Я как раз оставил там свой бластер. 

\- Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, - прервал его разглагольствования Элен. - Ждать меня одному без оружия? Ты бы никогда так не сделал. 

\- Возможно, - Генсли самодовольно ухмыльнулся. - ты прав. 

Внезапно с боковых сторон на Элена полетели два лазерных луча. Он еле успел от них увернуться. Поняв, что его уловка не сработала, Генсли достал бластер и сам открыл огонь по виртуозно уклоняющемуся Элену. 

Это продолжалось довольно долго, пока директору не удалось подобраться к Генсли достаточно близко, чтобы обезоружить. Но тот не сдавался, он достал неизвестно откуда огненные перчатки и снова чуть не задел Элена. В рукопашном бою он был невероятно хорош, даже директору стоило признать, что от удара его спасают лишние доли секунды и случайная удача. Вдруг Генсли удалось повалить Элена и забрать его меч и щит. 

\- Наконец-то. - он приставил кончик меча к горлу директора и заставил посмотреть в глаза. - Я убью тебя. А потом и того мальчишку. 

Генсли уже замахнулся, но в последний момент Элену удалось выхватить меч, сильно поранив пальцы. Ему хватила всего мгновения, чтобы обезоружить Генсли и обездвижить его. 

Потом появился отряд. Пленные уже были освобождены, а восставших грузили в передвижные тюрьмы. 

\- Всё закончилось, - с облегчением выдохнул Элен. 

\- Господин директор, только что заключенный Генсли попытался подорвать себя. Мы провели повторный досмотр его на наличие других сюрпризов. 

\- Следите за ним в оба. Он должен получить своё наказание за все преступления.

***

Трой сидел все эти дни как на иголках. Даже пойти с друзьями в бар не хотелось совсем, потому что он волновался за Элена. Трой вообще не ожидал, что так внезапно решится ему признаться. Тогда парень думал, что лучше сейчас, иначе потом может случиться так, что директор никогда не узнает о его чувствах. 

Как только из кабинета Трой увидел военный корабль, направляющийся на посадочную площадку, он тут же рванул туда. И когда увидел спускающегося с трапа Элена, не остановился, а побежал быстрее. Он захватил директора в свои объятия и крепко поцеловал его. Элен сначала замер от внезапности, но потом обнял Троя и ответил на поцелуй, схватив того за волосы на затылке. Они оторвались друг от друга спустя очень долгое время. 

\- Ты вернулся. 

\- Как видишь. 

\- Я скучал. 

\- Я тоже. 

\- Значит, ты тоже? 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


	10. Chapter 10

Трой и Элен стояли перед главным зданием судебной власти. Его зеркальные пластины отсвечивали солнце, делая здание очень похожим на светило. Трой и Элен держались за руки, не желая расцеплять пальцы. Сегодня их ожидал очень тяжёлый день. Элена попросили провести допрос майора Генсли, так как тот отказывался сотрудничать с властями, требуя именно директора Академии. 

\- Ты волнуешься? - спросил Трой. 

\- Я справлюсь. 

Они вошли в здание и из сразу проводили к Верховному судье. 

\- Для продвижения дела нам необходимы показания обвиняемого. - объяснил судья. - Мы будем пристально следить за Генсли. 

\- Понял. 

Зайдя в комнату для допроса, Элен сразу подметил, что Генсли смотрит на него очень решительно. От этого стало немного не по себе, но директор взял себя в руки. 

\- Ты хотел меня видеть. - сказал Элен, усаживаясь напротив Генсли, практически прикованного к стулу. 

Бывший майор молчал. Он буравил взглядом Элена. 

\- Я надеюсь, что сейчас ты ответишь на несколько вопросов. - директор посмотрел в записи. - Сколько у вас баз? 

\- Не важно, они все всё равно уже уничтожены. 

\- Кто их уничтожил? 

\- Роботы. Они запрограммированы на уничтожение баз в случае проигрыша. Скорее всего, присутствующие на базе тоже были уничтожены. 

\- Кто предоставлял вам оружие и технику? 

\- Пираты. Точнее, у них не было выбора: если бы они не отдавали нам все нажитое - были бы убиты. 

\- Какие у вас каналы связи с ними? 

\- Уже никаких. Их убили, когда получили всё необходимое для нашей последней операции. 

\- Всех до единого? 

\- Да. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? 

\- А ты не знаешь? Даже не подозреваешь? - Генсли усмехнулся. - Думал, я перестал тебе писать, потому что забыл? - по щеке мужчины покатилась слеза. - Тебя забудешь. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- В тот день, когда я перестал тебе писать, меня отправили на важную государственную миссию. Детали уже не так важны, ведь она всё равно была прервана. На наш небольшой экипаж напали пираты. Я был не готов, потому что этот путь был хорошо охраняем. Большинство успели сбежать. Меня же оставили. Когда пираты поняли, что я буду более полезен живым и здоровым, они решили заработать на моём выкупе. Но меня не выкупил никто из правительства. Меня оставили. Я четыре месяца терпел унижения и рабскую жизнь. А потом смог сбежать. Около года меня считали мёртвым, я еле как смог доказать свою личность. Думаешь, кто-нибудь из правительства или моих коллег помог мне? Пришёл дать показания в суде? Заручился за меня? Нет. Я столько лет служил Государству, готов был жизнь положить ради него. А чем оно отплатило мне? Годом голода и бродяжничества? 

Элен не знал, что сказать. Он впервые слышал о подобных злоключениях. Если подумать, Генсли мог врать, хотя такую мысль директор отметал сразу - перед тем, как на всю оставшуюся жизнь сесть в тюрьму, не лгут, тем более майор. 

\- Почему ты не обратился ко мне? 

\- Я не мог с тобой связаться. У меня не было даже мелочи, чтобы позвонить по общественному коммуникатору. 

\- Но как всё дошло до предательства? 

\- Когда я уже потерял надежду на справедливость, я встретил одного человека, единственного кто протянул мне руку помощи. Он нанял мне адвоката, помог отвоевать собственное имущество и восстановиться на прежней должности. У него была своя партия. Практически радикальная. Он мечтал о свержении нынешнего правления. И я был с ним солидарен. Вскоре мы начали готовить наступление. Для начала нужно было избавиться от приближённых. 

\- Поэтому ты убил Фреджа и Селин? 

\- Да. - этот ответ был настолько холоден, что Элен невольно поёжился. Его лучшие друзья были убиты так расчетливо и подло. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, какой срок тебя ожидает? 

\- Да. Несколько пожизненных. 

\- Что ж, - Элен поднялся со стула и направился в сторону выхода. - Надеюсь, ты сойдёшь с ума в одиночном заключении. 

И дверь громко захлопнулась, заставляя Генсли поёжиться от неприятного звука.


	11. Chapter 11

Это были самые странные посиделки в баре, какие только могли с ними случиться. Индия внезапно решила познакомить друзей со своим кавалером Реем Райли. И Трой почему-то посчитал хорошей идеей устроить тройное свидание, так как с Эленом тоже хотелось провести время. Правилами Академии отношения между студентами и преподавателями не запрещались, поэтому молодые люди могли спокойно держаться за руки за стенами учебного заведения. Внутри Академии решили забывать об этом. 

Рядом сидели Трой и Элен, напротив Индия с Реайли, а сбоку - подружка Индии со своим молодым человеком, поражённо взирающим на директора и преподавателя. Беседа протекала вроде бы спокойно и непринуждённо, Индия и Трой давно перестали чувствовать неловкость во всех своих движениях. 

\- Думаю, на летние каникулы поеду к родителям, - говорила Индия. - Мы же весь год не виделись. 

\- О я тоже поеду к своим, - поддержала тему вторая девушка. - Они уже собираются съездить всем вместе на Океанию. Говорят, в этом году ожидается самая идеальная погода для сёрфинга. 

\- А ты куда, Трой? 

\- Съезжу к тёте, наверное. - рассеяно ответил он, чувствуя, как Элен приподнимает его за талию. 

\- Хочешь, съездим вместе? - спросил директор Академии. В обычной одежде он сильно отличался от себя в военной форме: выглядел таким домашним. 

\- Боги, только не начинайте миловаться у меня на глазах! - обречённо проговорила Индия, расплываясь на столе. Девушка довольно часто становилась свидетелем проявлений их чувств. Она не была против их поцелуйчиков и обжиманий, но становилась всегда очень неловко. Так неловко, как не было никогда в жизни. Хотя ещё более неловким можно было назвать её первый поцелуй с Райли. Но никто из ныне живущих, никто во всей вселенной не должен узнать, как Индия трусила в самом начале их отношений. 

Внезапно Рей придвинул её ближе к себе и впился горячим поцелуем в её губы. Как и всегда, это безумно вскружило голову, и Индия на секунду даже забыла о зрителях, пока Трой не произнёс: 

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, понял. 

Райли отстранился от девушки, сияя обаятельной ухмылкой. И Индия уже в сотый раз убедилась - они идеально друг другу подходили. 

\- Как насчёт вместе собраться? - предложила она. 

\- У тебя есть предложение? - спросил Трой. 

\- Да. Я знаю одно классное место: горы, приятный климат, барбекю. Что скажете? 

Трой на секунду представил зеленые верхушки, вечера у костра и разглядывания звёздного неба вместе с Эленом. Кто бы знал, что в нем спит такой романтик? 

Конечно, перед этим прийдется рассказать тёте о своих отношениях с Эленом, о своём небольшом участии в поимке убийцы родителей. Но Трой был уверен - она все поймёт и примет его и Элена с распростертыми объятиями. И насчёт Индии он тоже был спокоен. Единственное, что его напрягало совершенно обалдевшее выражения лица бойфренда ещё одной присутствующей здесь парочки. Но и это тоже ничего. Привыкнет - его же девушка ни разу не удивилась поступкам своих одногруппников.


End file.
